Magik! Illyana Rasputin
by xianflux
Summary: The introduction of Magik (Illyana Rasputin) to movie-verse.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel & Fox, not me. I don't own any of these characters.

Limbo, it's not the kind of place you ever really want to end up in, trust me on this. It's a place full of demons. Not the figurative kind either, the fangs and magic and claws and beady red eyes kind. If that's not enough, you've also got the fact that there's no sunlight in limbo. It's just darkness reminiscent of twilight. Your eyes get really good at seeing in that kind of light, that's neither true darkness nor true light. If that isn't enough to break your spirits, there's 'stepping discs' all across Limbo. Discs of light that can take you lots of places, alternate dimensions, different times, different worlds, and the majority of them - they just take you to other places in Limbo.

The stepping discs are what usually break a person's spirit in this place. Their not what broke me though. Nope, I know how to use them. That isn't the problem, you see. My problem was a demon/sorcerer named Belasco. Emphasis on was. Now my problems? Who knows, but you're probably wondering just –who- I am?

I am Illyana Rasputin, the girl sometimes called Dark Childe due to the transformative side of me, the demonic side. But that's not my chosen name. I'm also called.... MAGIK. Yes, let me guess, you're thinking that I'm a bit arrogant to call myself Magik, right? Wrong. I'm the Sorceress Supreme of Limbo, the realm itself reacts to my wishes, it is connected to me. More importantly then that, Belasco also spent almost 10 years teaching me magic.

Oh, but that's not all he taught me, or did to me. He corrupted my soul, somehow made me part demon. You see.. half of my soul? It's already gone - corrupted. This necklace around my neck, you see the two blood stones in it? Those represent the corruption of my soul. When the other three spots of the necklace are filled, Illyana Rasputin will no longer exist, there will only be Dark Childe.

That's not something that I want to happen, or can allow to happen. You see, in addition to being Sorceress Supreme of Limbo, I have a few other powers. First and foremost would be my ability to control the stepping discs of Limbo. I'm a mutant, that's my power. Time, space, and dimensions - I'm capable of traversing them all.

Want to know the really sick part though? This all started when I was seven years old. Yup, seven years old. You see, my brother is a mutant too. He's a student at Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted, in America. Well, when it became news that he was a mutant, it somehow got fed back to Russia, and some rather unfriendly men decided to pay a visit to my parent's farm and make issues with the family of a known mutant.

We won't go into what happened, save to say that my powers manifested when I was seven years old, to let me escape from the pain. Well, in the good news, I did manage to escape. The bad news? I ended up in Limbo, where Belasco was ruling at the time. To make a long story short, I spent ten years being beaten into submission of a demon sorcerer who planned to use me, my mutant powers, and my vast magical abilities to open a portal to Earth for the hordes of demons in Limbo, and to eventually free the Elder Gods and let them walk the lands of Earth once more and gain their revenge for being banished there.

All in all it was a pretty shitty deal, except I beat him. It wasn't anything so grand as a magic duel, you see he was immune to magic for the most part. Don't ask me why, he just was. I had to manifest something else to hurt him, a weapon created of my own soul, and the ultimate focus of my magical abilities. The Soul Sword, is what was manifested. Only it also came with another little bit of usefulness, it also was accompanied by armor. Don't ask me how, it just was.

Now you might be sitting there thinking 'big deal, it's just a sword'. Wrong. The soul sword is capable of harming any supernatural creature very badly, there's very little that's immune to it, of course there's also a down side to this. My soul is corrupt, and the soul sword also holds some of that corruption in it. For me, it's not that noticeable anymore, however I would feel bad for anyone else who attempted to wield it – not that anyone else can I think. It's sheathed inside of my own body you see, and I summon it by drawing it from me. Weird, I know.

Weird. That word defines my life since I turned seven years old. However, I'm unique. What other girl can say she's the complete and utter ruler of another dimension, and hordes of demons? None that I know of.

So what does the Ruler of Limbo spend her time doing? Right now I'm sitting upon my crystal throne, watching my scrying pool. Let me give you a better mental picture. I'm short, 5'5", long blonde hair, blue eyes. Despite that I'm practically a demon, I still look innocent – sometimes. I'm dressed in the color of blood, with a cloak of black hanging around my shoulders.

My blue eyes focus on the images that are being shown in the scrying pool. Xavier's Institute – It's a good place to watch, you see, for a number of reasons. First, it's where my brother Piotr is. Second? It's where I plan to go soon. There are just a few small problems. Due to the way Limbo works with time, I've been here ten years, but only a few days to a week has passed since I left Earth. So when I step into the world again? I'll be 17 or so years old, where I used to be seven. That might be a little bit weird, don't you think?

It should be interesting to see how they all react to me. I'll be there soon... yes, yes I will.


	2. Chapter 1 Leaving Limbo

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Marvel & Fox do.

The hall of the Ruler of Limbo was rather sparse. A crystalline throne, a large hall, it was simplistic. The hall itself was kind of warped, skewed to the senses, and rough looking. Only two objects in the entire hall look 'real' and solid. The crystal throne, and the scrying pool. Both are solid, and very very real, and nearly perfect in their lines and curves.

I step off of the thrown and throw off my old black cloak, the one that has cuts and holes in it, it has a definitively demonic look. A look that I'd been advised by S'ym my demonic lieutenant to cultivate when I'm here in Limbo. While my power here is nearly absolute, and the demons fear to go against me, they still see me as a human – despite that my soul is already over half way gone. I wonder, will humans see me as a demon? It's a distinct possibility. I hope not though, I do not know what I will do if Piotr treats me as a demon.

A few simple spells, at least simple here in Limbo. My clothes the color of blood are gone, and then replaced with a tighter fitting outfit. The same blood red color, it slips across my curves and shows that I am definitely not a little girl anymore. More words follow in the soft demonic language of the magic I have mastered, and a more simple black cloak settles across my shoulders, the hood hanging down across it. It's sturdy, beautiful, and simple. It is in no way as dark looking as the more demonic cloak I'd taken to wearing.

I regard myself in the mirrored waters of the scrying pool that is no longer reflection Xavier's institute. I see beautiful young woman with blonde hair that borders on the light side of blonde and with very pale skin. The blood colored material fits against me rather well, and gives me almost a violent look in contrast to my paleness. The black cloak that hangs around my slender shoulders adds an air of mystique to me. All in all, I don't think I look anything even vaguely like what a normal person on Earth probably should look like – I look like something out of the past, a sorcereress ready for battle, or perhaps something else.

I look good. Time to see if the people at this Academy feel the same way, right? I reach out with my mutant powers, summoning forth one of the stepping discs of Limbo. A golden disc appears beneath me. The light of it is bright, yellow in color, and it casts a glow across my cloak and red outfit. A slightly mischievous smile crosses my face, as I pick my target location. Lets see how accurate I am today?

Teleportation, if no one has ever told you this, is an odd feeling. I can feel as Limbo goes away and fades to blackness. With my teleportation, there's a sense of movement, as the stepping disc crosses space, time, and dimensions. It's fast, almost nauseatingly so. So you can imagine my surprise, and a bit of shock, when I appear back on Earth. First time in ten years, you know?

I'm outside, that much is obvious. And there's a SUN! you have no clue how much I missed the sun. It's golden rays warming my face, even as my eyes cringe at it slightly. I'm not used to that, at all. So now, the big question for a hundred thousand dollars, is, where precisely am I, and did I get my port right?

Lets see. Big expensive looking, well tended too lawn. Huge mansion with expensive windows, and people moving around inside of them. The sound of an alarm ringing in there. Well, it'd seem like my appearance hasn't gone without notice. So I guess, I better give them a good first impression, right? My demonic side tells me to make it a good one.

With a smirk on my pale red lips, my hand slips to my stomach, and I draw my soul sword from my own body. It gleams in the light of the sun, yet there's a darkness to it still. The corruption of my own soul almost visible on it, at least too me. Sword held in one hand, my other brushes my cloak to the side so that most of my garments are visible. Upon my left arm, there is a piece of metallic soul armor, that accompanies the sword. Nothing new there for me, it always appears when I use magic or draw my sword, usually more as things get progressively worse.

This should be fun.

--

And outside of Xavier's Institute of Higher Learning, while inside alarms ring of a new unwelcomed intruder signify the appearance of someone on the front lawn a woman cloaked in black and in red, stands ready. Soul sword is held in her right hand, her left hand hangs easily, waiting. There is a soft smirk upon her lips, and she looks like a seductress almost. Clad in tight form fitting blood red, draped in black. There is no denying that she looks threatening and powerful, and that her icy blue eyes hold confidence and power within them.

Next Chapter: The reaction to Illyana's presence. We've gotten a good enough look into her head by this point, further chapters will be written in third person. Please Review!! Y'can toss questions/comments at me on YIM YamaShiva or AIM: Xian FluX


End file.
